


Because I love you

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [6]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: A year has passed since the day Adam and Alexandra met again after his escape from the Alaskan facility. Some bad thoughts are bothering Alex though, her empathy striking hard. She tries to hide it, but there's no way Adam won't help her out of such a state.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Alexandra Montgomery, Adam Jensen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402513
Kudos: 2





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Its because I love you that I’d go through that all over again

One year ago, right on this day, Adam was back into my life. For months I lived believing he was gone, but there was this doubt in the back of my head. They didn’t find his body, maybe he’s still alive somewhere, I kept telling myself during some dark days. I couldn’t find an explanation to his silence though, I kept asking myself why he didn’t contact us. But then, exactly one year ago, I had my answers. Yet, they made my heart ache. I fully realised in what sort of hell he had to walk through for so much time. After the attack at Sarif industries, everything started to go wrong. For something like two years, he knew no peace. I don’t know the details of all of this, and I don’t think I really want to know them. Sure, I still have so many questions, but getting an answer would be harmful to Adam, he would need to remember things that he sure as hell doesn’t want to remember. That’s not what I want, he matters more than that. Still, my thoughts are running wild, my empathy is killing me. Knowing that I have all the ingredients, I decide to bake a chocolate cake to try and keep myself distracted. I get everything that I need and get to work, while Adam is relaxing a bit in my living room. My mind won’t shut the fuck up though, I’m being slow with it. Actually, I can’t focus on baking properly, but I still want to try to. I’m still breaking the chocolate bar when Adam speaks up, startling me. I didn’t notice him getting up from the sofa, and I wasn’t expecting his voice to feel so close to me. 

“You’ve been deadly silent, brows slightly furrowed, worried eyes, no music while baking…what’s wrong?"

I sigh in defeat and ignore the chocolate completely. I lean against the sink behind me and cross my arms, fidgeting with the sleeve of my shirt. “It’s today’s date. It’s not bad per se, that’s when I saw you again in Detroit after a long, exhausting year, but…I don’t know, it brings some bad thoughts anyway. I can’t help but think about the hell you went through, about how much things have changed all of a sudden. It’s heartbreaking to know you went through all that alone, and I don’t even know all the details about it. And I don’t want to, you suffered enough.” I take a deep breath before speaking up again. “And the way it changed you…I mean, not in your core, you’re still the Adam I got to know almost nine years ago. But you have trust issues that weren’t so strong once, and you hide your true, amazing self even more than in the past. Don’t get me wrong, it’s understandable, especially after all that happened to you, but it’s still sad to see how your perspective changed and knowing why it happened.” I shake my head, amazed by my own foolishness. “You know what? Don’t mind me, my brain is being a bit noisy, that’s all. I shouldn’t have brought that topic up in the first place.”

I try to go back to what I was doing, but Adam stops me so gently it makes my stomach go upside down. He grabs me by the waist to guide me slightly far away from the counter, making sure he has all my attention. “It’s ok, you didn’t mess up, I get what you’re trying to say. You’re worried for me because you wish only the best for me.” his hand goes to my right cheek to have me looking at him in the eye. I can only accept his delicate guidance and lean even more into his touch. “You’re right, my trust issues have gotten worse, I’ve become more selective, and I take my time. I’ll be fine though, I won’t pass the limit, I promise.” Not really trusting my own voice, I nod, letting the touch of his hand soothe me when I’m done. Adam seems to be thinking about the right words to say now, and I patiently wait for him to speak up again. “It’s true, my recent past wasn’t enjoyable, but don’t be afraid to ask about it if you want to. I’m ready for it because you’re by my side now Maribel. Your love and constant support have made it less hard to live with those memories. Many things have changed for the worst, but that change right here is definitely not one of them. I couldn’t have asked for anything better than having you in my life like this. So, don’t be sad for me, there’s no reason to, I’m out of that hell as long as I have you.”

I’m speechless. I don’t even know how I manage not to tear up: I’m moved, I’m saddened by bad memories…I’m so many things all together. As always, Adam senses my struggle and just pulls me into his arms, holding me tight against his chest. His soft lips kiss my forehead as I let the sound of his heartbeat calm me down along with the sweet physical contact. It’s just pure silence for a while, but then I feel his words vibrating through his chest. “I’d rather not to because it would mean you’re safe, but it’s because I love you that I’d go through that all over again.” This time, I can’t help some tears from escaping. His words are so heartfelt that I can’t help it but be so moved, feel so loved. He’s quicker than me to gently wipe them away. “And it would be way more worth it than the first time, too.” he adds, making me giggle between sniffles and successfully lighting up the mood. Adam keeps wiping away my tears until they don’t stop flowing, which doesn’t take too much to happen, as he’s so good at making me feel better. “Want me to help you with that cake? Promise I won’t make a mess.” he asks, still not letting go of me.

I excitedly nod, genuinely happy with the idea. Before getting out of his embrace completely, I reach out for a slow, deep and sweet kiss, running my hand through his soft, perfect hair. Chocolate cake is good, but it can wait a minute.


End file.
